inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mira Tsuki
Archive Did it for you~ ^^ Oh okay~ See you maybe Tonight or else tomorrow~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:32, October 23, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ COMINGGGGGGG, The ghost is coming~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:36, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Nope, I said that I was going and I said bye O.O Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 06:26, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Problem Hi Tsurugi. Look theres a little problem, i'm sorry to say this but your picture on G2 and Nelsonma11355's picture are the same. So either you change it or you cannot participaite in Picture Votes. You have a few hours. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 08:30, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Pictures-Game FC Heya Tsurugi~! Do you want the same hissatsu as Inazuma Chatters for the Pictures-Game Kai FC? SnowyBoy❄ 15:32, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay~! :D SnowyBoy❄ 18:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat And of course, I was sleeping again >_< Sorry but thesee days I am very sleepy >_< Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:15, November 1, 2012 (UTC) KAI FC Again >_< Heya ! Sorry, but I need another info for the Kai FC. Fubuki風吹 did an improvement. So, every member of the FC can be a character of the Inazuma Eleven, or Raimon (GO). Which character would you like to have~? SnowyBoy❄ 12:05, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sorry It is okay~ ^^ You should have your sleep~ ^^ See you tomorrow~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 20:51, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I cant go to pm with you, I dont know why and I didn't blocked you. Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 19:54, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Online Yatta!! You are online, right? Hope you will enter the chat ^^ ' 'B.N.N' 'Talk with me ♥ 14:55, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Sing~ my sing didnt work in IE GO CS wiki. y? XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 15:01, November 12, 2012 (UTC) 3ds code This is my friend code in the 3ds:4897 6034 0254 . Let's see if we can play Mario Kart 7 sometime Tenma089 (talk) 17:30, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday!! Thanks for wishing me a Happy Birthday Tsurugi Kyousuke 10, I really appreciate it. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:16, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Mario Kart 7 Hi, I am re-designing the page Mario Kart 7 Community for GouenjiShuuya'123, so can you please tell me which colour would you like. DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard '14:14, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Reserve Hey Tsurugi~! As a very very late message, THANKS for the TCG pic ^^ And also, I like all our (ba)'s RP ! XD 'SnowyBoy❄ 13:35, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Fairy Tail B) Heya B) TT^TT i Hate it they are making the last thing with FT i Love it sooo much :3 wich Episode are you? i am still at 159 >:/ and i dont like the one who needs to fight against Lucy :p anyway Bye~ [[User:Kaitsurinu-Chan|'Kaitsurinu-Chan']] Directioner 02:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) How Can I Help this Wikia?? (Gamma10) Thanks! Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:31, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year!! Hope you have a good year ahead! Beta22 (talk) 23:41, December 31, 2012 (UTC) HN‼ Thanks Tsurugi !!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR to you tooo !! XDD Let's do a ba rp a lot this year ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 14:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Command About those Command, it is better to keep it that way since they appeared as Command in the anime or it will be confusing~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:05, January 4, 2013 (UTC) It is okay~ It is better to change it back~ Also, come to the chat XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:10, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Np~ no its ok. and thx tsurugi. =) XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 19:44, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi,Tsurugi-Kun! Let's be friends! Otonashi haruna ☺ 07:25, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Sad Mood~? Hey Tsuki~! Just wondering, are you sad ? :'( Because you used dots after every comments in my game, but not only there. Tell me if there's something wrong ! D': SnowyBoy❄ 15:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ I'm happy you're fine again ! :'D SnowyBoy❄ 12:15, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Congratulation~! Thanks~! ^^ It means a lot~ Though I have one badge lesser to earn now XD (Too bad, I can't earn it twice -.- XD) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I will be coming today~ ^^ Maybe later~ Ah okay~ But I think I will come tonight too~ Though not sure about it XD~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:21, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~! Thanks for the Happy Birthday Kyougi~! Means alot to me~! [[User:~:Len Kagamine:~|~In You]] [[User talk:~:Len Kagamine:~|And I'']] [[User blog:~:Len Kagamine:~|True ''Emotions]] So many [http://alchemyyarouze.tumblr.com/ Ups and Downs] 09:19, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Location Help Hi Tsurugi10. I was wondering your location says Asia so I was wondering is your location India by any chance? Because Asia is massive and I was thinking if your from India then you could join my blog game MSPD. However thats only if you want to, if not then would you know anyone else from India. I appreciate any help from you :-) ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:51, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh well ok then thanks :-) ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 17:09, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Yippie~! Heya Tsuki~! ^^ I was finally able to put the contact lenses~!!!!! :'D Sorry for being so depressed today... I am super happy now, and what you did was really nice! Thank You~! :'D SnowyBoy❄ 16:53, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Arigatougizimasu~!!/Thank Ü present~! Arigatou~!!!^^ 12:00 pm 4/16/2013 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday!~ Thank you so much Tsurugi ;_; I'll enjoy it as much as I can :D re:Lyrics If you already transcribed them there's no need to ask for permission to edit an article, you're free to do it~ I don't particularly like the ED so I'm not going to listen to it again and transcribe until later after work, so if you want to add the lyrics now, by all means, do. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 15:00, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Birthday Thank you Tsurugi for the birthday message!!!! Means a lot! :DD Source | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 15:45, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Nah, it's okay! ;) Atleast you wished. Thank you very much :) 08:39, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday Thanks a lot Tsurugi!!!! Means a lot to me :) Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 11:28, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday!! :D Thaaaank you so much uwu!! And don't worry you're not late! It's still the 31st where I live and early in the day. マジョレール ☆きらきら☆ 21:08, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: HB >:D Thank you Tsuki~!!! >:DD SnowyBoy❄ 08:48, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh! Sorry Tsuki! :( I've just seen your message, and wanted to reply. Well, yes, I am fine, thanks for asking~ ^^ How about you? Yep, I am still in Germany ! ;D (I went to the Holiday Park today :P) SnowyBoy❄ 21:15, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Late Reply: I am going today, in a few minutes... So no, I won't stay till the 19th xD Have fun in Germany Tsuki~! ;D SnowyBoy❄ 09:59, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah, I had~ xD And you're welcome! (I am already back at home >:D) SnowyBoy❄ 17:31, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Have a safe trip too ! And have fun! ;D See ya~! SnowyBoy❄ 13:18, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi Mira! how are you? Hirotoash13 (talk) 13:01, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ya Tsurugi~! I will be coming earlier to the chat today~ ;D I think I will be around 15:45/16:00 in the chat~ Seeya soon~ ;D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:29, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay~! ;D I will be waiting for you or the other way around XD~ *starts the computer*~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:44, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Re : Happy Birthday!! Hehe, I am XD Thanks Tsuki ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 13:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! Tsurugi Sistah!!! Thank you!!!!! And yes, This has been one of my best birthday's ever, Thanks again!!! >w< Happy Birthday~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! Have a nice birthday day~! ;D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:34, October 14, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^ ^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 14:57, October 14, 2013 (UTC) HB!! HAAAAPPYYYY BIIRTHDAAAAYYY~!! :'D SnowyBoy❄ 05:05, October 14, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! :D I hope you had a nice birthday! :3 SnowyBoy❄ 05:08, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Best wishes! -- Sam • Unwiped Tears • 05:31/10.14.2013 :No problem. Enjoy your day! -- Sam • Unwiped Tears • 09:19/10.14.2013 HB~ Happy birthday Tsuki Hope you have a nice birthday :) Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 09:43, October 14, 2013 (UTC) 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY !!!!' Enjoy Your Birthday All The Way :) Shadix7890 V2 Shad Joker Rains ' 10:46, October 14, 2013 (UTC) HBD!! Happy Birthday Tsuki!! Hope you have a good one!*\(^o^)/* 'マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 11:33, October 14, 2013 (UTC) HB Happy Birthday Mira! I hope you enjoy it :D ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 12:20, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Clearly as the top has pointed out, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :DDD ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Tempest Blade' '00 Sword' ' ' ' 02.40/10.15.2013 Re:Happy Birthday! Whoa, it is really on time :O Anyways, thanks for wishing me happy birthday~! I really appreciate it~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 03:42, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Whoa-- You didn't have to do it you know-- XD Also, I don't think I will be in the chat at 3:00 PM, my friend is going to bring me to a shop to choose my present after school~ I think I will be online before 4:00 PM~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 08:06, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Mira so much :D ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 21:49, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best Wishes~~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:09, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Thank you~~ ^ ^ It is fine~~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:44, January 1, 2014 (UTC)